The Capitol Takes Long Island
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: When a Capitol representative shows up at Camp Half-blood, it is announced that 24 campers between the ages of 12 and 18 will be put into the arena to fight to the death. Twelve Olympian gods, two children from each cabin. And to top it all off, the odds are necessarily in their favor.


**Thank you to everyone who submitted characters for this story, and I'd like to give HUGE thank you to Hanalei, who helped me so much by submitting characters _and_ came up with the title.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson. **

"Twelve cabins, twelve districts," Said the blue lady.

I stood on my tiptoes, trying to see over the crowd. Nobody in the swarm of campers was quite sure what was going on. It started a little like this:

Everyone was gathered in the dining pavilion for dinner. The loud shouts from all of the campers rang in my ears as I laughed and talked to my cabin mates over a large plate of barbeque. It was exceptionally loud tonight, because the Hunters were here for their yearly visit.

The fun was brought to an abrupt end when we saw a lady marching across the valley. In the dim torchlight, her skin looked oddly metallic... and blue. From the looks of it, she had a large _purple_ afro that matched her lipstick of choice. It was truly hideous.

There was a simultaneous gasp from the Aphrodite girls as she grew nearer. The whole pavilion fell silent.

"Hello, demigods." She cleared her throat. Chiron took a step forward but didn't dare get closer. "This camp is filled with brave heroes, heroes that could survive in the wilderness with their only enemies as each other."

There was a low buzz of chatter that filled the stands. We all pretty much seemed to be asking the same question: What the Hades was going on?

"I would like to ask you all to return to your cabins, where I will come by and speak with you," The lady gave us a plasticy smile and nodded curtly.

The crowd scattered, everyone confused.

Sitting on the floor of the dark Poseidon cabin, I stared around at my siblings. I had heard stories of a legendary son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, and how he had saved the world many years ago. I hoped that possibly, someday, I could do something just as great as him.

Who am I kidding? I'm just... Lily Daniels. But, as for my "brother" Jack, he's a whole other story. He was popular and daring, the typical son of Hermes.

The cabin door swung open and the odd looking lady stepped inside. She began to explain how each of our names would be put into a cabin drawing, one of boys, one with girls after introducing herself as Mrs. Galloway. Tomorrow, at the Reaping, a name would be picked from each. The people who were chosen were to be sent to some place called the "Capitol" which, for all I knew, was Washington DC.

Okay. I didn't have anything to worry about. There were twelve of us girls.

After a few minutes of a droning speech, she turned and left. Chiron, who had been standing behind the women, spoke for the first time. "Children, I'd like to suggest that you go to bed, immediately. Minimal discussion of this evening would be most definite. Thank you, and goodnight," He too nodded and left with a flick of his centaur tail.

In a scared shock of sorts, everyone began to prepare for rest. There was a buzz of chatter every so often, but even then, it was kind of eerie.

Without much of a word to anyone, I crawled between the sheets. Although, sleep was far off, and seemingly non-existent. I doubted that anyone was truly asleep. I assumed that they were wide awake and weighing the odds of being chosen the following morning, like me.

I stared up at the ceiling, and out the window, and around the cabin. But, nothing could distract my thoughts. What if I_ was_ chosen? Or worse... Jack was.

I tried to shake such thoughts from my head, unsuccessfully. I didn't even remember falling asleep, but I woke up to to everyone in the cabin running around in a big hurry. "Lilly, get up! The Reaping is about to start!"

I literally leaped out of bed, pulled my hair back, and got dressed. Within minutes, we were all gathered outside in front of the Big House. There was a tense silence as we watched Mrs. Galloway standing up on the porch above us. Jack and I caught eyes and my heart plummeted. What on earth would I do if he were chosen?

**Thanks for reading! Please review and keep an eye out for updates!**


End file.
